Stories of Our Lives
by ArisatoM
Summary: From the birth of the human race to the end of it, we all have stories. These are the stories of Bleach.
1. Dinner

**Title: **Dinner

**Author: **ArisatoM

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Isshin, Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, , suggested Masaki, suggested Hitsugaya, suggested Rukia

**Pairings: **Implied IchiRuki, Implied HitsuKarin

**Theme: **Dinner conversations

**Warnings: **Innuendo, Yuzu's naivete

**A/N: **Feel free to give me themes, pairings, and characters! And please, review! Also, I need a beta.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. Get over it.

Dinner

"Hello, my son!" Isshin shouted as Ichigo came through the door. "What happened today?" He asked at the sight of Ichigo.

Ichigo looked miserable; he had a couple of bruises, a deeper scowl than normal, and looked forlorn.

"Not much," Ichigo sighed, "just some problems with Rukia." He finished.

"Ah, problems with your love life?" Isshin said as Ichigo blushed. "Well, we need to talk at dinner. Karin! Yuzu! Come down! Daddy has something important to teach you!" He shouted as Ichigo mentally debated whether to fight or run. But before he could decide, Isshin pulled him into the kitchen.

Yuzu rushed down the stairs and sat at the table; behind her was Karin, walking down the stairs, a bit _too_ happy and with a slight blush, and then sitting at the table.

"What is it, Dad?" Yuzu asked her father.

"Well, I think you're all old enough to be getting interested in _**boys,**_- or in Ichigo's case, _**girls, (I severely hope)**_- so I wanted to tell you a couple of things that I learned from experience. First of all: don't go looking for older dates. They're usually _much_ more experienced than you and want to – uh, get more into it. Second of all, if you do get a date," Isshin looked at Ichigo, "don't go making them unhappy. Third of all, be prepared for breakups. They happen. In fact, I broke up with your mother three times before we got married! Girls, tell me if you get a date- I want to meet this guy. And finally, Ichigo, _use protection._ That's all!" Isshin said.

Ichigo had a look that was between complete horror, utter shock, and immense embarrassment.

Karin was half-horrified, half-apathetic.

"Thank the Lord Dad doesn't know about Shiro-kun, or else I'd never be hearing the end of it..." she muttered.

And poor Yuzu was completely confused.

"What do you mean, use protection?" She asked.

Ichigo slammed his head on the table.


	2. Red

**Title: **Red

**Author: **ArisatoM

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Renji

**Pairings: **Implied RenjiRuki

**Theme: **Color: Red

**Warnings: **Not too many. Possible wrong facts?

**A/N: **Hope you like it! Please review? (really wants reviews and hits seeing as there have only been 57)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. (insert witty comment here)

Red

Renji is the color red.

_He runs to school, excited about his first day. He looks back, and sees _her_ just as excited as he is. _

"_Students," a teacher shouts over the din, causing them to quiet, "we will now state your class assignments. Your class will be represented by the color uniform you wear."_

_"I wonder which class we'll be in." He asks _her.

"_I don't know, Renji. We'll just have to find out." _She _replies._

_"…and Hoshita Rukia. You will all be in the blue class." The teacher says._

_"Did you hear my name in there?" He asks, panicking. _

_"Abarai Renji…" The teacher begins._

_"There's my name!" He whispers._

_"…you will all be in the red class. Congratulations!" The teacher says._

_"She split us up?" He asks, shocked._

He represents passion- his continuing quest to capture _her _heart; despite the fact that she is now in someone else's arms, his continuing quest to destroy _him;_ the one that took _her _away from him.

_"Rukia, you are now Kuchiki Rukia. Remember that." The man said._

_"Hai, nii-sama." She replied._

_"Rukia, look-" Renji started to say when Byakuya interrupted._

_"You will not be speaking to this _trash_ ever again, understood?" Byakuya said._

_"Hai, nii-sama." _She _then left behind him._

He represents courage- the will to fight when he know he will probably lose.

_"You are not ready to use bankai in battle yet." Byakuya said._

_"So what? I came here knowing that." Renji replied._

_"…You should withdraw. Or will you still try to defeat me?" Byakuya asked._

_"Of course, you did not forget, did you…? I also have bankai." Byakuya said._

_"Bankai."_

Finally, he represents a warning; that if anyone should get past him, they will have worse up ahead.

_"I defeated you, Renji Abarai!" A proud Ikkaku said, his head gleaming in the sunset._

_"I must say, however, that your next fight will not be so easy." Renji replied._

_"How so?" Asked a curious Ikkaku._

_"Yachiru-san is the one you will fight after me. And I am warning you, she is deadly…" Renji said as he faded into darkness._

Renji is red like the color of his hair and the color of flames; a warning to all, a courageous fighter, and a passionate man.


End file.
